Hime of the Sound
by Nameless Shadow Rises
Summary: Orochimaru's daughter has been cooped up in the hideout all her life, but after Sasuke kills Orochimaru will she follow Sasuke or go on her own? A story that contains smut, OCC, drama, twists, turns, lemony awkwardness, and of course love. I don't own Naruto characters


My 12-year-old self laid on my bed and looked up at the ceiling for hours. This is my life this is what I did every day after I finished my homework. I was forbidden from going outside, yet I was never sure why. I think my dad just tried to keep me from seeing what happens in the world. I wish he would let me venture to see a tree in real life, stick my hand in a flowing stream, everything that I had read about.

I was pulled out of my thought process when I hear Kabuto calling for me. I hated that man if I was allowed I would so try and kick his butt. Even though I doubt I would be allowed to plus I have never trained to fight a day in my life. Couldn't I just smack him upside the head or something? I heard my name being called again and I started to walk towards it.

"What do you want snake food?"

"Your father wants you brat."

I stuck my tongue out at him and started towards my father's study. I walked to the big black double doors and knocked lightly. "Come in, Mai (May)." I walked in slowly and looked at my father he never liked it when I bowed though if anyone else didn't bow they would be killed.

"What did you need father?"

"I would like you to meet someone, Mai this is Sasuke Uchiha he will be joining us here for a while."

"Hiya, Sasuke I am Ayamai, but everyone calls me Mai."

I was secretly checking him out. His black hair matched mine in color, his dark cold eyes kind of creeped me out. His body looks small but had some tone. He looked straight into my yellow snake eyes. In all reality, I was a smaller female version of my father except I had some curve to my body and face, and I would never wear the bow around my waist. He just nodded acknowledging my existence. He is already annoying me.

I went back to my room and continued my schedule like normal, never seeing much of the stupid Uchiha.

3 years later

I was really annoyed, my father had yet to let me go outside. To make things worse he and snake food started experimenting on me because I had the same bloodline of my father. It was after a session and I was sore, dizzy and I felt funny altogether. I ran right into him, as I was falling back a hand shot out and grabbed my upper arm saving me. I looked up and I was staring straight in the eyes of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch where you are going." I heard a dark and cold voice say.

"Not like I ran into you on purpose stupid. I just happen to be having a hard time seeing."

He hn'ed and was about to walk off.

"Hey, douche bag how about some help for the disabled." I heard his footsteps stop.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you are a nice sweet teddy bear, how the hell would I know you just should maybe you'd be less of a jerk."

"You want my help yet keep insulting me."

"Fine! Oh Mr. powerful Sasuke, king of the Uchiha, will you help me get my ass to my room?"

He never said anything but scooped me up bridal style and started heading to my room. He smelt nice like ash, a little sweat, and another scent I couldn't place. I laid my head on his chest and somewhere between where we were and where we were going I passed out.

Sasuke POV

I got the girl to her room. Why did I help her? I'd never help anyone in this hell hole. Was it because she was nice when we met? Well, that certainly changed in the past 3 years, I think she curses more than anyone I know. I look down and notice she is asleep in my arms, she looks so peaceful, she looks a lot like her father it is kind of creepy.

I tried to put her on her bed, but she had a death grip on my shirt. No matter how hard I tried she was not letting go, and for some reason, I didn't want to wake her. I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I laid on her bed let go of her legs. She moved a little but still was not letting go of my shirt. I had just got done with a four-hour training session with her father and was tired, so I also fell asleep.

Normal POV

I woke up and heard something pounding in my head, but I knew I didn't have a headache. I move my head a little to snuggle more into my pillow that was raising up and down. I slowly open my eyes and realize I am laying on a chest. I slowly raise my eyes up and see that the chest is Sasuke's. He looked so relaxed and cute sleeping. I just closed my eyes again and not more than a couple of seconds later I heard, "comfortable?" For the first time, I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Maybe what's it to you?" I chuckle also.

"Well it is my chest you are laying on and it was my shirt you refused to let go of." He looked down and me with his deep black eyes but for the first time, they weren't cold.

"Maybe my subconscious knows what I like."

"You like me huh even though, what did you call me? Oh yeah, a jerk, and a douche bag."

"You were being a jerk but you're warm, comfy and I don't feel like chasing you away. Though now that you have slept with me you should tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are you doing here? Where are you from? Why were you stupid enough to come here? What is your family like? What are your friends like? Do you have friends?"

"Wow, slow down."

"Fine, answer those."

"I am here to gain the power to kill someone, I am from the village hidden in the leaves, I don't find it stupid that I came here for power your father has given it to me, I don't have family, don't have friends."

I looked at him, "well aren't you a stick in the mud, oh well I'm going to be your friend *evil laughs* be afraid."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that so? What if I told you I was planning on killing your father?"

I looked at him a little wide-eyed then thought about it, "I have no objections, he doesn't care about me I am just a test subject to see what will work on him or what will kill him."

"Well do you want to come with me after I kill him?"

"You mean go outside?"

"Yes, that would make sense. Why? Oh, have you never been outside?"

"Nope was never allowed to, one of the reasons I hate snake food."

"Snake food?"

"Kabuto."

"Oh, well I plan on doing it in one months' time, be ready."

"Fine, wait what will we do then?"

"We are going to look for the man I want to kill."

"Will you tell me about him?" I asked as I snuggle into his chest.

"He is well, was my brother. He killed my family and made me relive it over and over."

"Oh Sasu, I am sorry I didn't know."

"It is fine. It is nice to have someone to talk to in this hell hole."

I giggled, "well I like talking to you too jerk face."

"Starting with the names again and I thought we were becoming friends." He looked down at me while I was still in his arms.

"Why did you do it?" I looked up at him

"Why did I do what?"

"Help me, you hardly know me yet here we lay me in your arms and my head on your chest."

"I don't know guess I just didn't want to wake you up, I know how those experiments feel so I guess I felt bad for you, but you still had so much fire in you even if you couldn't stand or see properly."

"I guess that is a good reason, I am glad you did."

"Oh, and why might that be Mai-hime?"

"No hime, and because I have been watching you from the shadows and your power and capabilities amaze me."

"So, you idolize me?"

"Don't get a bigger head and what not Uchiha it is just, I wish I could do some of the things you do."

"I won't get a bigger head, maybe I can teach you how after I kill him."

"Why did you ask me to go with you Sasu?"

"You have a lot of questions you know. I asked you because for some reason I guess I feel attached or connected to you somehow. I might not have known you, but I have also been keeping an eye on you and you really don't like 'Snake food' so you call him."

"Well I feel close to you too, and no he is my arch enemy."

3 weeks later

Sasuke and I have been spending every day together, other than when my dad makes him go train, to me, it looks like the training is getting harder and more brutal. Like yesterday I had to bandage up his side and clean a busted lip. He limped into my room which snapped me from my thoughts.

"Sasu are you okay?!" I hurried over to his side.

"Need a patch up again hime." He decided to start calling me that, not sure why but hey who doesn't like being called a princess by their well not official boyfriend?

"Okay sit on the bed Oji (prince)." He smirked but did what he was asked. I grabbed the first aid kit I kept around, "got to strip the shirt if you want to be fixed up." He took off his shirt his abdomen was covered in cuts and bruises, but it didn't take away from this man's amazing mature body.

"Hime, I don't mind you staring but it is hurting." He whispered.

"Oh, right sorry, what happened today?"

"I am pretty sure he was pushing my limits or testing my pain tolerance."

"There are a lot of cuts and bruises. This might hurt but I need it tight enough to do some good if you are planning on going back out there with him tomorrow. Which I really wish you wouldn't, there is such thing as pushing things too far."

"I will be okay I promise, it will be happening soon, so I want to get all out of him that I can."

"I guess." I lowered my head it didn't make me feel good seeing him in this battered up shape and knowing my dad did it makes it even worse. I bandaged him up not looking at him just my hands as they worked covering what I could never forget. There were going to be little scars scattered all over his torso and arms. Once I was done he stood up putting his shirt back on.

"Hime look at me." He said in a soft but demanding tone. I slowly rose my head to look at him. "You have to trust that I know what I am doing." I just nodded once. He reached over and caressed my cheek "Mai, please trust me." Then he leaned down and lightly kissed me. It was our first kiss and it was so soft, and it was like he was telling me everything would be okay. I kissed back trying not to hurt him whether it be his broken lip and bruised body.

I went to put the first aid kit away, but I was leaning against the counter looking at myself in the mirror. There were a couple of tears falling from my eyes, I feared his plan. What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't make it out? I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't hear Sasuke walk up behind me. He slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned his head down so his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Talk to me hime." He whispered. I just continued to look at our reflection in the mirror. He was 5'11 by this time so it was kind of funny seeing him lean down to my 5' height.

"Hime?" He asked again.

"What if something goes wrong Oji?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"You don't know that, and you can't promise that either." I snap in return.

"What is really the matter?" He asks knowing I wasn't telling him everything I was thinking.

"I don't want to lose you Sasuke, I think I might be in love with you." He turned me around and looked deep into my eyes may be trying to see if I was lying or not. He hugged me close, I laid my head against his chest a just breathed in his scent. It was still ash, sweat, blood and what scent I finally figured out was cinnamon.

"I plan on doing it tomorrow, are you ready?" I nodded against his chest. Was I ready?

"Sasu," I say quietly before he walked out the door.

"Yes?" He turned to look at me.

"Please be careful."

"I will, I promise." He gave me that famous smirk and walked out the door. I flopped down on to my bed and stared at the ceiling with a million things going through my mind. Wouldn't I be more trouble then I'm worth? I can't fight, protect myself. I will just be in the way if something was to happen. I don't want to put him at risk, but I really didn't want to be without him. Maybe I should talk to him after we make our escape. With that, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

I woke when I heard an explosion, I guessed Sasuke was doing what he said he would I just closed my eyes clinging to my bag that had all I would need. Finally, after many explosions, my door finally opened and there stood dirty sweating blood-stained Sasuke. I hurried and stood up and ran after him as he headed down one of the many maze-like hallways in this place. Finally, we got out of the hideout and for the first time, I saw the blinding light known as the sun. I hissed as it hit my eyes, it hurt, my eyes were certainly not used to it. I stop right at the entrance and closed my eyes.

"Hime, I know your eyes are bothering you being outside, but we really need to go," Sasuke said in a hurried voice.

"But I will just slow you down I can't run as fast as you."

"Get on my back." He says rushing over to me.

"But Sasu."

"Just do it, Mai!" He yells in what I can't decide is an angry or scared voice, but I do as I was told, and we take off into the trees.

It was kind of awesome my arms around his neck his hands on my legs soaring through rocks and trees. Finally, after some time we stop at one of my father's other hideout and Sasuke picks up, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin.

We stopped for camp next to a small creek about a quarter-mile away which I couldn't take my eyes from. I feel arms snake around my waist before slightly lean back into Sasuke's familiar smell.

"We did it hime." I hear Sasuke whisper as he puts his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we did Oji." Then we hear the most annoying sound ever...Karin. Sasuke let go of my waist and stood about three feet away. He didn't want them to know about our relationship.

"Oh, Sasu! Can't you come to help me collect wood? I need your strong muscles to left some of these impossibly big pieces." She sings out.

"Karin, go ask Jugo to help." I hear Sasuke say turning his head to look at her.

"But Sasuke, why can't you. That girl can't be more important than a nice warm fire" Sasuke walked towards Karin. When he got in arms reach of her he pushed her against a tree a hand around her throat "that girl is more important than anything and any of you, now if you know what is good for you, you will turn around and go collect firewood as I told you too." He lets her go and walks back over to me, I see Karin glare at me and leave. Once she is out of sight I hear him say, "Sorry about her. She is an important factor in our team." He says sitting down next to me.

"It is okay, Sasu. I have a question for you though." I say watching fish swimming in the creek.

"What would that be?" As he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Won't I just get in the way? I am not a ninja, I don't have anything like they do to offer you that would help." I slowly turn to look into his eyes, but I see him smirking.

"You have plenty to offer. A long time ago I learned that the strongest person is only strong when he has something to fight for. Yes, I want to kill my brother with every fiber of my being but before you, I had nothing to live for after that. Now I do, and I know I won't lose when I face him because I'll be fighting for revenge and our future." He leans his forehead against mine.

"Oh Sasu, I love you," I say as I hug him close.

"I love you too."

"It is so pretty out here isn't it?" I say looking at the trees that surrounded our clearing.

"I'll have to show you the Konoha sunset from the Hokage monument someday."

"I'd really like that. Is Konoha where you want to go back to?"

"Yeah, that was the place I called home. Come on let's head to bed we must leave early in the morning, so we can get a head start."

"Okay." I smile and walk into our tent laying on the sleeping bag Sasuke had brought for me.

"Night Hime." I hear Sasuke say quietly.

"Night Oji." The story Sasuke came up with was that I was important because I was Orochimaru's daughter and could be a bargaining chip. That was his excuse for always being around me and so on. He seems to be a good actor, me I couldn't make a blind man believe I was someone else, he did the talking and I stood there thinking about what was going on wondering what would happen.

I feel some kiss me lightly and slowly I open my eyes and meet a pair of charcoal-colored eyes.

"Morning," I say groggily.

"Morning, we have to get ready to leave." I nod and slowly get up rolling up my sleeping bag and repacking my bag. The trip was a long one, I have no idea how Sasuke could carry me on his back, run the fast and long without even breaking a sweat. By the time it was the evening we were surrounded by trees and lush green grass.

"Where are we?" I whisper to Sasuke.

"An old weapons depot my family used to get ready for battle."

"Oh." Once inside he put me down and we run into two ninja cats that lead us to an old woman they call Granny cat. Sasuke and her talk for a while but I only caught part of the conversation, regarding Itachi and Sasuke being the only Uchiha members left and they were destined to fight to the death.

"Sasuke, let me speak to this girl alone." Granny cat motions to me. Sasuke nods and directs the rest of the team out the door. Right before he closed the door he looked at me and gave a slight nod.

"Come here, child." She says directing me to the sit in front of her.

"You must be Orochimaru's daughter Ayamai."

"Yes, that's me."

"I have known Sasuke since he was young, the way he looks at you, makes me think there is something between you two. Is there?"

"Yes, Granny cat there is," I replied blushing

"Take care of him, child, he has been through more than anyone person should."

"I will, I promise."

"Very well, stay safe." With that, I headed to the rest of the team. Sasuke looked at me as if he was going to ask questions about my meeting but I slightly shake my head no as if to tell him, he didn't want to bring it up in front of the rest of the team. He just nodded, and we headed out.

Once again, I was on his back as he soared through the trees. We finally came to a stop.

"Where are we?" I asked whispering into his ear

"Outside the place." I hear him reply.

"Sasuke, I am tired can't the girl walk, and you give me a piggyback ride." Karin whines for what I think is the third time. Once again Sasuke doesn't reply and just continues down the path, he slips me off his back in a forest clearing. Karin once again tried to stay with Sasuke, but he made her go away.

"What are we doing Sasu?" I asked when he seemed to relax.

"Looking for Itachi." He said looking ahead.

"Oh."

"Show yourself," Sasuke says looking behind us. He instinctively used and arm to push me behind him, I grab onto his shirt and I peeked around his arm to see who it was. It was a guy in a swirly orange mask. Sasuke was distracted by him and didn't see the person in the sky.

"Sasuke!" I yelled out when I looked above us. There was a white weird looking bird coming towards us. Just in time Sasuke got us out of the way and set me down behind a set of trees.

"Be safe Oji!" I call out as he sprinted away. Moments later I saw one of Sasuke's snakes coming up to my foot keeping an eye on me for him. Eke used to be one of my dad's snakes so I knew him well, he came and hung out me when I was younger when I wouldn't leave my dad alone.

I felt like I was behind these sets of trees forever. I started playing with Eke who seem to be babysitting me. I kept hearing explosions but Eke kept assuring me Sasuke was alright if he was still summoned as well as was providing me with details of what was going on. What he was saying though sounded so funny. A blonde that had explosive clay and a man that was a kid.

"Hide!" Eke hissed from next to me. I did my best by hiding in a nook in the rocks.

"What's going on?" I whisper.

"The enemy flies, Sasuke doesn't want him to see you. It seems he activated his curse mark as a distraction."

"Oh," I said wanting to be with Sasuke right now but knowing I would just get in the way. My face must have shown how I was feeling because Eke kept talking.

"He really cares for you Mai."

"I know," I say worried

"We got to go!" Eke said transforming into a huge snake. He picks me up and throws me on his back with his mouth.

"Eke what is going on?" I yell as we are traveling the opposite way from Sasuke.

"I don't know but Sasuke wants you away from here." He said as we continue.

We were at the new location for what seemed like forever, but I was staying on his back in case we had to run further. Finally, Eke started taking me back towards Sasuke.

We get close enough to hear Sasuke talking, I jump off Eke and sprint towards him. When I got into a clearing I saw him talking to the blonde man from before. I see him kneeling and breathing hard, cut up, and bruised. I walk up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oji," I whispered kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine." He whispers seeing my concern.

"Hey, I'm still here!" I hear from the blonde man. I just look at him as Sasuke starts to get up, me following.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asks walking closer. The blonde continues yammering on about art not answering the question. He rips off his shirt to reveal some marked area of his chest that seemed to be stitched up. With that, he said more about art and opened his stitches. Sasuke looked back at Eke quickly who just nodded picked me up and headed in the opposite direction.

"Eke put me down! Sasuke could be in trouble!" I holler struggling against his hold.

"You would just get in the way, you're a distraction Sasuke doesn't need right now. Something was going to happen, and he wants you safe." I stop struggling knowing Eke was right, I would just get in the way.

Soon enough there was a huge explosion and Eke was unsummoned. I guessed Sasuke ran out of chakra, with this I was all alone in an area I didn't know. I saw a town not too far away, so I headed towards it figuring I would be better off there, and then maybe I wouldn't be a burden to Sasuke.

The thought of holding him back and being the reason, he might have gotten hurt, made my eyes sting with tears. I made it to the town and found a little tea shop in which I stopped to rest.

Sasuke's POV

I was able to get away from the blast, but it cost Manda his life. I was breathing heavily completely exhausted when I heard Seigutsu's voice. Soon enough Karin and Juego came into sight.

"Where's Mai?" I asked.

"Who?" Karin asked pissing me off.

"Where is Mai?" I said louder.

"Haven't seen her." Seiugutsu shrug.

My heart dropped, she could have been in the blast for all I knew. At this moment I really wished she had developed chakra to sense. It wasn't long before I ended up blacking out.

Regular POV

It was becoming dark, so I rented a room for the night. It was the first time in a while I didn't have Sasuke near. I felt like part of me was gone, but I knew it was better this way. He could find his brother and get rid of him, then it wouldn't matter if I was a distraction or not. I talked myself into staying here for a while maybe Sasuke would come back for me.

It was early in the morning and as I passed one of the other hotels I hear my name.

"We are going to find her!" I heard Sasuke's voice sound angry.

"She is just a citizen, there are people headed this way, we need to go." Karin urges.

"This is not up for discussion!" Sasuke snaps. I walk around the back corner of the hotel and I see four sets of eyes turn to me.

"We found her now let's go," Seigestu suggests.

"I think I should stay here," I say locking eyes with Sasuke.

"No." That was all Sasuke said before scooping me up and putting me on his back.

"Sasuke," I whisper.

"No." He says again.

"It's for the best."

"No." He says as we take off through the trees. I sigh but don't argue anymore. It wasn't long before we all stopped. He puts me down, but all I can do is stare at the bandages covering him.

"Mai, I need to talk to you." He said walking away from the group.

"Oh, someone's in trouble." Suigetsu says. I smack him then follow Sasuke into the woods about a quarter-mile from the group. Finally, Sasuke stops and I stand about four feet behind him for a few moments.

"What is it Sasuke?" I ask crossing my arms, annoyed at him still.

I see him turn his head, his black eyes meeting my yellow eyes and before I could say anymore, I feel him crash into me and push my back up against a tree. His lips were locked onto mine and I was still in shock at the speed. Slowly he pulls away leaving a hand cupping my face.

"You can never do that again Hime." He whispers.

"Do what? I went into town after Eke disappeared."

"Never leave me, I need to know you are okay at all times, and never think it is best for you not to be by me."

"You're the one that sent me away, yet you tell me not to leave you? That makes no sense." I was being stubborn.

"Mai, you know what I mean. I love you more than I ever thought I possibly could. Going through those few hours not knowing if you were alive or not were the worst hours of my life and I have watched my parents die multiple times."

"Sasu," I say looking up at him.

"You mean more to me than you could ever know."

"I love you too Oji," I said before tiptoeing to kiss him, He kissed back hungrily until we had to pull away for air.

We walked back to the group.

"Well she isn't dead, so I guess it went well." Siegestusu laughed out.

"Mai and I will go to the hideout, to check it out."

"What?" Karin and I asked at the same time.

"Why would you bring her, she can't help you," Karin whined out.

"As much as I hate to admit, I agree with her."

"If you are with me you can't run away again," Sasuke said directly to me.

"Fine." I sigh.

I jump on his back and we are off to the hideout. When we went in it was dark, wet, and stunk. We stopped at the end of a hallway and Sasuke peaked out from behind it.

"Who's there?" He called out as we both walked around the corner.

"It's me Sasuke." The man said, within moments Sasuke had pushed me behind him.

"Who's this?" I asked from behind him. I look around his arm and see a black-haired man with red eyes.

"Oh, never mind, I should go," I say walking backward a little.

"Mai, stay close." Sasuke hisses, with that I walk back behind him.

"Who is this Sasuke?" The guy asked.

"I'm Mai," I say still peaking around him.

"You have a strong resemblance to your father, don't you?" He said.

"Who is this Sasu?" I ask gripping his shirt tighter.

"Itachi," Sasuke growls out.

"Oh, you're the bastard that tormented Sasuke as a child!" I snapped and pushed Sasuke away.

"Mai, get back here, he is dangerous," Sasuke warned.

"Ah, I see this is your girlfriend?" Itachi taunted.

"Shut up, you know nothing about me!" Sasuke shouted as lightning started forming in his hand. At this point, I knew it was better to just get out of the way. I watched as Sasuke's lightning went through Itachi and he turned into crows.

Once he was gone Sasuke picked me up and took off out of the hideout. He ran until we saw the group and then took off even faster if it was possible. It wasn't long until a blue shark-like person stopped us.

"Only Sasuke and the girl goes through, Itachi's orders." He said smiling showing his pointy teeth like Sieguetsu.

"Mai will stay put," Sasuke says.

"Itachi will not be there if only you show up."

"It's fine Sasuke, let's go." I straightened up my backpack and started walking past the shark.

"Question before you pass, why would Itachi want a civilian girl to go with you? Is it because you are in love with her?" The shark smirked causing Sasuke to freeze.

"He is not in love with me you fool, I am merely here as a bargaining chip. If you can't tell that then you are dumber than you look." I replied glaring at him.

"Ah I see, he is in love with you, but you don't feel the same." He taunts.

"Ugh, let's go, he is just stalling," I said continuing past the shark and Sasuke. Sasuke slowly follows with his Sharingan active I assumed to be ready for an attack.

"He listens to you girly, if he is anything like his brother that alone would show how much he values you." I didn't reply and continued Sasuke next to me.

"Oji." I stopped looking at his back.

"Yes?" He asked turning around and walking back towards me.

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Watch you fight your brother."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and I have no way to help."

"Mai this is my vendetta, not something I expected you to be dragged into."

"What do I do Sasu?"

"Stay safe, that is all I want you to do."

"Okay," I said looking down at my hands.

"Hime, look at me." I look up at him and meet his red eyes which immediately causes me to turn away.

"Eyes." I hate his red eyes, they terrified me. The only time he used them was when he was in danger which made them more intimidating.

"Sorry." He says as he cups my chin having me stare into his now charcoal eyes.

"It's okay."

"Mai, no matter what happens I want you to know I love you more than anything. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Not more than anything," I whispered turning away.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"You don't love me more than anything, your desire to kill your brother outweighs everything else. I know you love me Oji, but please don't take me like a fool as to say you love me more than anything."

"Mai I..."

"I know, Sasu." I tiptoe to peck his lips and start walking towards the building.

We finally get to the room as I see a man sitting in a chair.

"My foolish little brother, and his girlfriend." I hear a dark voice say.

"Why did you want Mai here Itachi?" Sasuke growls out.

"I want her to see you suffer and watch as there will be nothing you can do to relieve her pain." He replies smirking.

"Well, that is fucked up!" I yell from behind Sasuke.

"I like her little brother she is spunky for being a civilian."

"Leave her out of this Itachi!" Sasuke hisses.

With that, the fight begins. I stay in the corner of the room. I sit and listen to their conversation hoping both forgot I was there. I was amazed at the speed in which they fought until they just stood there. I was confused but I wouldn't dare say anything.

I heard the name Madara Uchiha which raised a thousand more questions, but I just sat there taking note of everything I wanted to ask when this was all over. They continued to look at each other for what seemed like forever. Itachi was explaining the history of the Sharingan and I just sat and listened kind of wishing I had a snack.

"Sasuke you are my new light!" I here Itachi yell but I couldn't see anything happening.

"Mai you need to leave." I hear Sasuke say as he takes off his head bandage and cloak. I tried to get up and leave but I had a crow stop me.

"Sasu I'm stuck," I say looking at his back.

"Just stay safe, I can't have any distractions right now."

"Are you fucking serious Sasuke. It is not like I am hereby choice!" I stomp off to the other corner as the boys started throwing stuff at each other.

I sigh as I sit down and watch them go at it eternally terrified but still mad at Sasuke.

"Hmm he's kind of hot in a sadistic murderous kind of way," I whispered to myself.

"Really Mai!" I heard Sasuke snap as he was thrown into a wall.

"Sorry!" I say biting my lip.

"Mai close your eyes." I hear Sasuke yell. I did what he asked then moments later I heard his scream. I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes as hard as I could.

"Sasu!" I scream out still having my eyes closed.

"See little brother you have no chance, hear her screaming out your name and there is nothing you can do. Love makes you weak!"

"Mai." I heard Sasuke groan out.

"Sasu!" I scream out again. I tried to run to him, but crows go in my way. He fell to his knees. Sasuke stood up and looked over at me, then back at Itachi. I was just there staring at the brothers threatening each other.

Itachi pulled out the metal in his leg and tossed it aside as it lands in front of me I just stare at it. It began to look like Itachi was slowing down due to something he did earlier from what I gathered coming from Sasuke. Lighting and fire started flying, so when the boys were distracted I backtracked out of the building. I could see the guys on the roof, so I just stood and watched there was nothing more I could do and Sasuke would be pissed if I got killed in the middle of his battle.

I started to see black fire and I became unsure if I was far enough away, but I know that when Sasuke won I wanted to be the first one he saw, so I stayed close enough to get to him. I saw a black and white-colored guy doing the same thing, so being an idiot, I walked over to him.

"Who are you?" I asked the plant guy.

"Zetsu, and you."

"Mai."

"Why are you here Mai."

"I'm in love with the one in purple, what about you?"

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki, which Itachi is a member of."

"Cool my dad was in that before I was born."

"Yes, Orochimaru I remember him well."

"Do you have split personalities?"

"Yep."

"Cool, I think I do too but not to this extreme. Hey, the fire went out can you see anything?"

"It looks like Itachi is the winner, maybe not, Sasuke went below into the building."

"That's my man!" I cheered.

"You know this is a fight to the death, right?" Zetsu asked.

"Yep but I have all the faith in the world in my man. He has to come back to me he promised." I said shrugging.

"It looks like both are exhausted. Sasuke absorbed your dad, didn't he?"

"Yeah, I don't like thinking about that though. Ah! It's starting to rain! What's going on?" I whine

"Sasuke is threatening Itachi. What kind of Jutsu is that?"

"I don't know I don't have the use of chakra." I shrug

"Sasuke made thunder clouds."

"So, I can yell at him for this weather," I grumble.

"He called it Kirin, he is taming the lightning."

"What, this makes no sense." With that, there was a huge explosion and the building collapsed. Zetsu protected me with his plant head thing.

"Thanks. I should probably find Sasuke." I smile at him. I wave as I head his way.

"Mai!" I heard Sasuke call out.

"Sasu!" I call back heading that way.

"Stay away Mai!" He called out while I was climbing over the rubble. When I come into view I see a red skeleton around Itachi and Sasuke activated his curse mark to its full, so he was the ugly creature. I stop and stare at the two probably way to close for comfort.

"The real battle has just begun," Itachi says.

"Zetsu!" I call out backing away. In moments he pulled me back further to the point we could still see.

"Um, what is this?"

"Looks like my dad's Jutsu, that is a little concerning. Giant snakes vs. fire samurai. This should be fun." I say until snakeheads started to fall and my dad came out of the last one's mouth.

"Ew," Whiteside said.

"This is not okay!" I grimace as he starts to melt.

"Itachi's power is immense," Blackside said.

"What is going on!" I ask peaking around Zetsu.

"Itachi is walking towards Sasuke." He said moving some for me to see as more explosions happen. My eyes doubled in size as I saw Itachi poke Sasuke's forehead causing blood to run down his face and Itachi fell down dead. I rushed over to Sasuke who stood there in shock until his legs gave out. He collapsed right next to Itachi's body.

"Mai." I heard Sasuke whisper before passing out. I kneel next to him and put his head in my lap.

"I'm here Oji, I'm alright," I whispered as I ran my hand through his hair. I sat there for a while staring at both boys. I wasn't sure what else to do, there was no way I could lift him to the others.

"Who are you?" I question looking at a guy in an orange mask.

"Mai, it is okay." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Zetsu, you're back." I smile.

"Who is this Zetsu?" I hear the man in the mask ask.

"This is Mai, I believe she is Sasuke's girlfriend and the daughter of Orochimaru. She doesn't have the use of any chakra, so she is harmless." White Zetsu cheered.

"Sasuke has a girlfriend interesting, more so that Orochimaru had a child."

"That's me, though I'm not sure if I am officially Sasuke's girlfriend, it's complicated."

"Come with us, we'll heal him."

I was sitting in the corner of this dim room, waiting for Sasuke to wake up. I saw him open his eyes and sit up.

"Sasu!" I cheer hugging him from the said.

"Mai, you're alright." He sighed in relief hugging and kissing me. The man in the orange mask started talking about meeting Sasuke before and that he wanted to tell him something. He was kissing me when the guy said it was about his brother which caused him to stop. When the man took off the mask he has an eye like Sasuke's. When their eyes meet black flames started burning on the man's arm and I saw blood coming from Sasuke's eye.

"Oji stop!" I saw putting a hand on his back. He was panting hard but when he looked at me his eye was different.

"What was that right now?"

"I don't know Sasu, your eye looked like your brothers."

"Itachi implanted his eyes in you." The masked man said going into why Itachi had done it. I grabbed Sasuke's hand not trusting this guy. He tried to move to shield me, but he didn't have the strength, so I moved behind him slightly.

"Sasu, what is he talking about?" I whisper but Sasuke didn't answer.

"To protect you." I hear the guy say as Sasuke's and my eyes doubled in size.

"You know nothing about your brother" he continued until Sasuke threatens to kill him. Sasuke was getting worked up the more this guy was talking and all I could do was watch. The masked man continued to tell Sasuke about the truth regarding Itachi. Sasuke was grasping hard at the blanket and I was hugging his arm for dear life.

"Calm down." The masked man said grabbing Sasuke.

"Leave him alone!" I scream and Sasuke pushes him away. I could tell he was hyperventilating as well.

"Oji, you got to calm down," I whisper to him trying to help but he wasn't responding.

"Sasuke!" I snapped, he slowly turned to look at me.

"Calm down," I say quietly and with that Sasuke passed out.

The masked man started tying him up which I told him to stop over and over but I was ignored. When Sasuke came to they started talking about Itachi again. I put my hand on his leg listening to the story as well when Sasuke began to get worked up I'd give his leg a little squeeze trying to calm him. By the end of the long story, I had my head leaning against Sasuke's shoulder staring at the masked man. He had his head leaning on mine staring down at the ground, seeming to be overwhelmed with everything.

"Realized what?" I asked confused.

"He removed the curse mark," Sasuke whispered. I was on the other side I peeked around to see that it was gone. Sasuke started getting riled up again certain his brother was evil.

"Oji you have to calm down." I knew that was the stupidest thing I could have said but he was going to give himself a stroke or something.

"He killed everyone but you."

"Do you know what that means?"

"To him, your life was more precious than the villages. Even in death, it was all for you. To make you the hero of the hidden leaf. He relied on drugs for you his precious little brother. For wanting your lover there, he had to see for himself that you had someone to fight for, someone you would give anything for. To ensure if you ever found out the truth you would have someone to lean on. I don't think he imagined that your lover would be a civilian though."

"Hey! I'm fucking amazing." I snap. The masked man cut the ropes binding Sasuke immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Mai." He sighed out hugging me tighter.

"I'm here Oji." I smiled up at him keeping an eye on the masked man.

With that we were freed, Sasuke and I walked out to the water's edge. He wrapped his arms around me again in front of everyone and just watched the wave crash into the shore.

"I love you, Hime," Sasuke says

quietly looking down at me.

"I love you too Oji, what are you going to do next."

"You mean what are we going to do?" He says looking out onto the water.

"What is this? Are you two a couple?" Karin whines.

"You are the only one that didn't accept that." Suigetsu replied.

"Yes, Karin, Sasuke and I are together, now stop being annoying and keep your clammy hands off him," I said hugging Sasuke closer. I looked up and saw there were tears running down his cheeks.

"This isn't possible!" She whines.

"Sasu." I said quietly causing him to look down at me, I wipe a tear away with my thumb and I continue, "what are we going to do now?"

"We are no longer Hebi we are Taka and our only goal is to destroy the Leaf village." I hear Sasuke say has his eyes turn red with new designs in them.

It wasn't long before we joined the Akatsuki in the task of capturing the tailed beasts. We were instructed to capture the eight tailed beasts, Bee. After leaving to fulfill this task we ran into the weirdest man I had ever seen. Sasuke instructed Seiguestu to take right, Juego to the left, me behind him, and Karin behind me. I stood and watched the other members of Taka try to capture this man. I focused on Sasuke intently as he took his turn against Bee. The speed at which they fought was almost impossible to see. When Bee brings out all eight blades Seiguetsu warns Sasuke of his talent.

"Keep Mai safe," Sasuke says ignoring the warnings.

"Sasu," I whisper

"Why?!" Karin cries from behind me because of my relationship with Sasuke.

"Shut up Karin." I snap from behind Jugo, as I continue to watch Sasuke, who hadn't activated his Sharingan yet.

Moments later I see Sasuke get pierced with many of the swords, I screamed and tried to run to him but was stopped by Juego. Karin pulled Sasuke way and back to me while Sieguestu and Jugo attacked. Karin removed the swords and pulled up her sleeve sowing many bite marks. Sasuke bit into her arm and started absorbing her chakra healing himself. I was kind of jealous watching her be able to heal him it wasn't long until they were back to attacking Bee.

The man started having an orange bubble appear on his body until he was covered with it. Sasuke dodged one of his attacks but Bee headed straight for us.

"Damn it they are heading for the others." I hear Sasuke curse right before I felt Jugo grab me and hop away.

"Are you okay?" I hear Jugo ask, in which I just nod.

"Are you all alright?" Sasuke asks. I was a little sad he didn't specifically ask me. Sasuke starts directing Karin as to what to do as Sasuke's eyes change and Bee falls. Sasuke grabs his eye, followed by being clotheslined by Bee.

"Sasuke!" I call out when Jugo catches him I see a huge hole in his chest. Jugo starts merging with him to fix the hole in his chest and once again all I could is watch. I was done with being a part of this group and if we lived I was leaving.

Sasuke was conscious again but Jugo seemed to get younger. Seigestsu seemed to be holding off the octopi guy as Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and I ran to get away. We all gathered everyone was panting and Siegetsu looked dead. Sasuke made the black fire cover the Octopi, we all got thrown back and Sasuke saved Karin from getting smashed by a tail and when she caught fire he made the fire disappear. Sasuke just covered his eyes until he made the black flame on Bee disappear too.

I stood in amazement in what my boyfriend could do but there were still parts of me that were jealous of our teammates, especially Karin. I didn't want her to die but I didn't like Sasuke saving her either. As we walked away Jugo was carrying Karin, Sasuke was carrying Bee, I had no idea where Siegetsu was but I followed about two feet behind them. I was pouting, and I knew I was, but it seemed to be ignored by everyone, so I just pouted more.

We stopped at a little village outside of the Leaf, everyone got settled into one room for the night, once I knew everyone was passed out from exhaustion I snuck out. I walked for hours in the direction I was given to the leaf village. I figured it would be the last place Sasuke and the rest would look for me. I ensured to avoid as many animals as possible, so they didn't report my location back to Jugo on Sasuke's behalf. It was about sunrise when I made it to a large gate, the moment a shinobi saw me who was protecting the entrance I was taken to the leader, sometimes I cursed how much I looked like my dad.

"What is the meaning of waking me up this early?" I hear a blonde woman grumble as she walked into the room. As her eyes met me she froze.

"Lady Tsunade this is Ayamai, she is the daughter of Orochimaru." The man said kneeling.

"I can see that, you're free to go." She says walking behind her desk.

"Thank you." The man said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What brings you to the Leaf village Ayamai?" She asked linking her fingers on her desk.

"I was captured, being that I don't have developed chakra I was able to slip away undetected and started walking."

"I see, you are welcome to stay here but I must insist on someone being with you at all times, for security purposes."

"I understand." I nodded at the woman.

"Shizune please summon Kiba," Tsunade asks a brown hair lady holding a pig.

"Yes, my Lady." With that, the brunette left.

"Orochimaru's daughter huh? Your father was on a three-man squad with me and another man."

"Oh, so you knew him well?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"At one time I thought I did." She said looking down seeming to reminisce.

"Well he was a horrible man, so I don't think anyone really knew him." My statement caught Tsunade off guard at first, but she begins to laugh which puts me at a little bit of ease. Another poof of smoke occurred before we stood a tall man with shaggy brown hair and red marks on his cheeks appears.

"Kiba, this is Mai. Orochimaru's daughter, she will be staying in the village for a while and I would like you to accompany her and possibly help her train to develop her chakra."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have reserved a room for her at the hotel so you two will say there for now until and the apartment can be arranged."

"Yes, ma'am." With that Kiba took the lead and we headed down the streets of the leaf village.

I hear Kiba whistle before a giant white dog comes running from behind the building.

"Oh! My! God! He is so fluffy!" I scream running over to the dog hugging its neck. I scratch behind its ears while it licks me.

"Who's a good dog, you are, yes you are!" I coo forgetting the man behind me.

"He really seems to like you," he adds reminding me of his presence.

"What's his name?" I ask still loving on the dog.

"Akamaru," he smiles obviously enjoying watching me play with the dog.

"Aw, Akamaru, I think you and your owner and I are going to be great friends!" I say as I walk with Kiba on my right and Akamaru on my left heading towards my new temporary home.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up with the sunrise when I looked to my right to kiss Mai good morning the bedside was empty. I sprung up to check the other rooms causing the rest to wake up.

"Where is she?" I called from the living room.

"Not sure." Seigetsu shrugged.

"Jugo?" I asked panic rising.

"The birds say she left in the middle of the night but once out of the village they aren't sure."

"She left the village?" I say grabbing my sword and heading out of the building. I couldn't figure out what would cause her to leave.

We searched for days and couldn't locate her, I began to think she was captured, and I might never see her again. Without her next to me, it was like a piece of me was gone, it seems I got a little testy because the team started walking on eggshells around me, more so than normal.

We went from village to village looking for her. It has been about two weeks since I had last seen her and parts of me were showing the difference she made being around.

It was rumored the meeting of the five Kages was occurring, so I was forced to put my search for Mai on the back burner and focus on the plan of action to eliminate the powers of the hidden villages. There was no doubt that her absence distracted me.

Normal POV  
I had been in the leaf for about two weeks now, I started getting to know Kiba and his teammates Shino and Hinata who were so quiet the opposite of me and Kiba, but our training is improving my abilities. I now knew a few healing and wind jutsu, I was proficient with controlling my chakra, I even made a pact with a family of lion summons who was wonderful to talk to as well.

Sasuke was always on the back of my mind but I was determined that I was doing this, so when we met again I would be able to help as well, not just get in the way. I wondered if he looked for me, I assume he did but obviously with no success. There were times at night I would miss his warm body next to me and I would lay there thinking about what he was doing or thinking.

Sasuke's POV

When we got to the Kage meeting it was a trap, but I wanted to be done with this, I wanted to continue searching for Mai but these tasks kept getting in the way.

As the others hid I walked out in front of the room of soldiers, "I'm very irritated right now, if you attack there will be no mercy." They attacked not listening to my warning. I was doing everything I told my team not to, but I wanted this to be over. It wasn't long until someone crashed through the ceiling.

I attacked no matter how much my common sense told me not to, I was not ready for what they threw at me, but nothing was going to stop me unless it killed me.

"This is just like you since Mai disappeared, you need to get it together and start thinking of your team," Siegetsu said. It pissed me off, but I knew he was right, my head had to be in this fight so at this point I had to put Mai to the back of my mind.

Lava why did it have to be lava? Every cell in my body hurt and I wasn't done yet. At the last moment, Madara appeared and saved me that is the last thing I remember before passing out, was her smile.

Normal POV

It had been a few months now and I have gotten strong, at least I could hold my own against most. I was nowhere near Sasuke's, or Naruto's level but I did well, could summon and heal. I was deemed a johnin level ninja by Tsunade which made me excited, but I never got to leave the village due to my relationship with Sasuke coming out and the fear I'd run, or he'd find me.

This lasted a few more months but it seems the Leaf village found Sasuke and Naruto asked for me to go with to talk him into coming back.

"I found Sasuke." I hear Kiba say. Sakura was going to put us all to sleep until Sai stopped her, in the end, she was able to put the boys asleep as we proceeded on.

"Why didn't you put me asleep too, Sakura?" I ask as we run along.

"If any of us have a chance to bring him back, given you were telling the truth, it would be you." She said not taking her eye off the path. I understood her skepticism, but I wanted to see Sasuke probably as much as her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hollered.

"It is you Sakura."

"Hey jerk face," I say stepping out from behind Sakura.

"Mai?" Sasuke whispers staring back at me.

"Been a while, hasn't it, what do you think you are doing to Karin?"

"You're alive." He says in disbelieve.

"I have so many things to show you." I smile at him.

"You can't be real!" He growls.

"Hey now, why can't I be real?"

"My Mai was a civilian!"

"Your Mai?" Sakura whispers.

"Told you, as I said I had a bunch to show you." I shrugged.

I listened to Sasuke and Sakura talk about the past, all I do is stare between the two.

"Finish her off, then I'll believe you."

"Sasuke!" I hiss. Sakura heads towards them and I follow closely behind.

"Stop Sasuke" I hear Karin say as Kakashi stops Sasuke's Chidori. Kakashi and Sasuke kept conversing until Sasuke started laughing like a mad man.

"Oji! Stop being dumb!" I yell at him.

"Hime." I hear him whisper.

"Sakura, Mai, get away from here."

"I am not leaving!" I growl.

"Mai, I was not asking," Kakashi says calmly.

"No Sasuke is my boyfriend and I will stay right here!"

"You still love him; will you betray the leaf to be with him?" Kakashi asked.

"In a heartbeat, not you or anyone will never understand the relationship we have," I growl again.

"Then I will have to end you as well."

"I have heard enough! Mai, get back." Sasuke says as he starts to attack Kakashi. I listen and keep far enough away I could still watch but be the last think on Kakashi's mind.

Sasuke chakra starts to fade as I see Susan'o disappear.

"Sasuke!" I scream as I head his way, I hurry as soon as I see Sakura heading that way too. Sasuke was ready to attack Naruto jumps in and saves Sakura as I got about a yard away.

I stood by his side, staring at the three in front of us, he takes a quick glance at me and I see his eyes almost grey. The old team-7 conversed about the past and how Naruto tried to save him numerous times. What caught me off guard was Sasuke talking about just killing one of Itachi's enemies, Danzo.

"Sasuke, I don't think this is a good idea," I whisper. He walked past me and got Chidori ready, charging at the group. When the two connected attacks everything went white.

Sasuke's POV

Naruto was talking about how Iruka and I saved him from despair and all I could do was stand there and listen. We reminisced about the past but part of me was still distracted by the fact Mai was alive and standing next to me. I could smell the orchid shampoo she always used, and it was drawing me to her. No one was going to distract me from my plan to destroy the leaf but there was a lot on my mind but I would never wavier in front of others.

Normal POV

I saw Sasuke panting, so I let him lean against me. Madara showed up along with Zetsu as everyone was just talking. Naruto was walking towards us and we all listen, Sasuke finally stood up on his own, and instinctively I leaned against his arm slightly.

When Naruto called Sasuke his friend you can see him tense up, I put a hand on his arm, hoping he wouldn't do anything more reckless. He didn't move, he just kept listening and conversing with Naruto. Madara starts to teleport us and the last thing I hear is Naruto telling me to take care of Sasuke.

We got back to the hideout and I had my arm around Sasuke's waist as we walked towards a place for him to rest.

"I need a moment with Mai," Sasuke said leading us to a different room, once we got there he seemed to wait until Madara couldn't be sensed.

"Hey Oji, some scary presence you have," I said smirking.

"Mai how could you leave me?" He whispers.

"I was jealous, felt useless, and wanted to see if you would chase me."

"Jealous of what? I looked for you for months, I never thought you'd go to the leaf."

"After all this time I am not sure, I should have known how much I meant to you. I am sorry I left you Oji, and I went to the leaf because I knew you wouldn't look for me there."

"I've missed you hime," Sasuke whispered before pulling me into a hug and kissing me passionately.

Madara had Sasuke lay on the table, I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and just watched.

Now that the war was over, Sasuke decided to go back to the leaf village.

"You are aware you have to pay for your crimes against this village correct?" The Hokage asks.

"I am, but I have one request," Sasuke replies.

"What would that be?"

"I want one more night of freedom, tomorrow I will turn myself in with no fight," Sasuke bargained.

"Sasu, you can't..." I say knowing he would be sent to prison.

"This is something I need to do Hime, I have done countless horrible things to disgrace my home and I wish to repent," he replies looking down at me.

"I agree to your terms, I will see you tomorrow morning Sasuke," Sasuke just nods before we walk out.

"Oji..." I start not sure what to say.

"Please, just enjoy this night with me, I needed one more night with you, because I-I don't know when I will or if I will ever see you again," he finished holding me close to his chest.

"Okay, let's go to my house," I say knowing to argue with him would lead to nothing more than a fight. When we go back to my place, we took off our shoes and the excess items from our ninja outfits leaving us in pants and shirts.

"Mai..."

"Yeah?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"Tonight I want to make love to you," Sasuke says staring at me.

"Um, I haven't, uh..." I stutter out.

"Neither have I but if this is the last time I get to be with you I want to make you mine tonight," he replies love filling his voice.

"Okay," I say as I try to hide how red I am. He gets up leading me to my room, where we had slept in each other's arms a few different times but never gotten as far as the kind of intimacy he is requesting.

Sasuke locks the bedroom door, pulling the curtains closed, before coming over to me kissing me. Our kissing quickly turns into a makeout session, we pull away for air.

He pushes him onto the bed climbing on top of me so he is straddling my left leg. I capture his lips before awkwardly trying to take off his shirt. Once off I run my hands up and down his sculpted torso that I had bandaged many times. I could feel the scars here and there but I ensured not to focus my touch on any of them. I feel his hands on my waist making their way under my shirt before I help him take it off along with my bra.

He grazes his fingertips down the middle of my torso before gently grazing over my still covered innocence.

"Sasu," I whisper.

"Yes, my love," he smirks gently rubbing the outside of my pants teasingly.

"Ah," I whisper feeling the warmth growing in the pit of my stomach as well as my lady part.

"What do you want Mai?" he asks before kissing down my neck giving little love bites along the way.

"You! I want you, please Sasuke," I plead not sure how much longer I can wait. He gently removes his pants and underwear before removing mine. His gaze wandered up and down my body, embarrassing me. I put my arms over my body trying to hide, feeling more self-conscious than ever.

"Do hide from me, Mai, you are breathtakingly beautiful," he says quietly. I move my arms, he leans down and kisses me like he was trying to communicate how much I mean to him. He gently uses my hair to pull my head to the side exposing my neck. He kisses down my neck and chest to right above my waistline then makes his way back up. Once at my neck he nibbles in the same spot for a few seconds before biting down and sucking to ensure there would be a mark left behind.

"Ah! Sasu!" I moan arching off the bed slightly.

"Mine," he growls out before licking the fresh wound.

"Only yours," I whisper. He lets go of my hair once happy with the look of the hickey he had left on my porcelain colored skin.

"I want to make love to you, Mai, please let me show you how much you mean to me. Please let me make you experience pure bliss and satisfaction. I can't wait anymore, I want you, I want to be inside you, closer then we have ever been before," he finishes.

"Yes! God please Sasuke!" I plead falling more and more in love with this man every breath, every word, every plea he causes me to release.

He captures my lips before making his way down my neck, in between my breast, down my stomach before leaving a few kisses on my waistline. He comes back up and I guide his mouth to one of my hair nipples. He happily sucks, nibbles, and licks it catching on quicker based on every move and sound I make. After he pays special attention to my breasts he makes his way back down my stomach to my waistline.

"Sasu," I moan out encouraging him to go further. He happily obliges, kissing the top of my lady-v. Before using his warm tongue to revolve around my clit.

"Ah! Yes, Sasuke!" I moan arching my back off the bed. I felt his tongue go to work as if it had done this a million times.

"Sasu," I whisper as I got closer to my finish.

"Yes?" he asks worriedly.

"I want you to make real love to me," I say biting my bottom lip again. He nods making his way back to me so we are face to face, I capture his lips with mine. I could taste me on his lips, using my tongue to explore his mouth, running my hands through his hair, before pulling away for air.

He positions his excited member at my entrance and slowly moves how it was needed to get inside of me.

"Mai!" he moans feeling my tightness around him, gripping my hips.

"Sasuke!" I moan at the same time getting used to his size, the full feeling it gave me made me sigh in contentment once the pain subsides some.

"Are you okay?" he asks after a few moments.

"Yes, the pain has lessened," I answer.

"I'm going to start moving," he says pulling out and pushing himself back in after I nod.

"Ah, Mai, you feel so good," he moans out after I figured out how to meet my movements with his own. He sped up a little leaving both of us in ecstasy, moaning out each other's name, I love yous and other sweet words.

"God! Yes, Sasuke!" I moan as he picks up his speed catching on quickly to different things that make me moan louder, grip the sheets or his shoulders tighter, and make me lose my breath.

"I'm close, Mai," he moans out.

"Me too," I reply.

His motions become ragged moments before both of us reach our climax. I grip onto his shoulders screaming out his name as his fingertips dig into my hips as he moans out my name. We ride out our pleasure before he pulls out and flops down next to me. We are unable to say anything due to our panting. After a few minutes we are able to catch our breath, I move over a little to cuddle into his side, putting my head on his chest. My fingers are gently drawing different shapes on his stomach, as his arm is around me gently gliding his hand up and down my arm.

"Please don't leave me Oji," I beg on the verge of crying.

"I will do anything I can to come back to you I promise. This is just something I have to do," he says looking down at me.

"Why do I always come second Sasu?" I whisper as a tear runs down my cheek.

"Hime you don't..." he starts.

"Please don't lie to me Sasuke. I came second to the revenge you wanted on Itachi, I came second to your want to destroy this village, and now I come second when it comes to your want to try and fix everything you have done. No matter how much glue or how much work you put into a shattered mirror, the reflection you see in it will be nothing as it was before," I say staring at his chest.

"Hime, I'm so sorry, I have been so selfish and yet here you are by my side once again. I will never understand why you would stay with me, defend me, and love me as you do after everything," he finishes with a sigh looking down at me.

"Why prison though, God only knows how they will treat you, what if you get hurt or even worse die?" I ask as the tears start to fall again.

"Please just trust me hime, I love you with every fiber of my being, I will not perish before seeing you again I promise. Once I am done with this last thing you will be the only thing in my life I have to make up for the countless stupid things I have done. I will make you my wife, start a family with you, I will be by your side forevermore.

While you were gone I realized how much you really meant to me. I was lost without you, I was irrational and reckless. I had this reoccurring dream that I want to show you," he says activating his Sharingan. I look into his eyes being drawn into a genjutsu of him and I sitting under a cherry tree as what looks like our three kids are playing in the field not far away.

"Daddy!" the little girl cries, "Itamaru (E-tah-mar-ru) and Shinaro (she-nar-o) are picking on me," she whines throwing herself into Sasuke's chest.

"Be nice to Mikata (me-kaw-tah)," I hear Sasuke scold.

"Mom! It isn't fair! We were not picking on her she just wants to get us into trouble," I watch as the one little boy who looks just like Sasuke comes up huffing before flopping down in front of me followed by another will shaggy onyx hair and yellow eyes follow. The storyline continues to play through my head for an unknown amount of time. It showed Sasuke's and my future for years to come, including our wedding, children, home, and other random events.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face, part of me knew Sasuke would be gone but I hoped he wasn't. I look over to where he last was to see a single red rose and a note in his exquisite handwriting.

_Hime,_

_I wanted to have you see what I dream of us to have in the future. It is the last thing I want you to remember about me. I knew that if I waited until you woke to leave I wouldn't be able to go through with my promise to the Hokage._

_Ayamai, I love you more than you will ever know or understand but I am doing this because it is what's right. You have taught me over the years that a selfless person is able to find happiness anywhere they look._

_I swear I will see you again before I take my last breath. Thank you for always being by my side when it counted the most, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I will miss you every moment of every day but just know you will always be on my mind._

_Forever yours,_

_Oji_

_FFWD 2 months_

"Hey Mai!" I hear Kiba call as I was locking my front door

"Hey Kiba! Akamaru!" I smile and wave walking down the steps to the road.

"Where are you off to?"

"To the hospital, I haven't been feeling well lately, and I am hella bloated. So I made an appointment with Sakura," I said.

"Want some company?" he offered with his toothy smile.

"Sure!" I say as we head towards my destination. We walk together making small talk until we get to the hospital.

"Want me to come with you?" I heard Kiba ask.

"No, it's okay, wait for me out here and you can treat me to lunch after?" I ask realizing how hungry I was.

"Yeah, I could do that," Kiba says nodding before sitting in the waiting room. A nurse showed me to a room where I waited for Sakura.

"Hey Mai! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she says walking in smiling.

"Right! We need to drag the girls to the spa soon and catch up," I say smiling back.

"It's a plan. So why are you here today?" she asks looking over my chart.

"I have been sick lately but nothing seems to make it stop unless it wants to," I grimace.

"Lay back, let me examine you," she says. I obliged before she starts hovering her green hands over my stomach.

"Well I see what is causing the sickness," she says writing notes into my chart.

"Just a virus right?" I ask sitting up.

"Not exactly, Mai, you're pregnant," she says causing my eyes to widen as I stare at her like she had six heads.

"I can't be pregnant! Check again!" I say raising my voice some.

"I can check a hundred times Mai but it will not change the fact you are pregnant, and from my examination, it looks like triplets. Have you had sex recently?" she asks staring at me.

"Um, well, it has been a couple of months," I say thinking back to my night with Sasuke.

"I would guess you are about two months along," she says meaning the time matched up perfectly.

"As your friend, not your doctor, who is the father?" she asks looking at me sincerely.

"Really Sakura, who do you think the father is, I'm not some whore," I snap.

"I didn't mean it like that at all, I was just asking in case it was Kiba. I saw him walk in with you and I know you guys have been close for years," she says backtracking.

"Hate to break it to you but these things are all Uchiha, Sasuke, and I had a night before he left which we obviously didn't take the precautions we should have," I say standing up.

I knew she was in love with Sasuke but it just made me mad she would imply I had sex with someone else.

"Thank you for checking on me, have a good day Sakura," I say walking out not letting her finish.

"Come on Kiba let's go," I say walking out of the hospital.

"Coming!" he says rushing after me.

"I'm starving," I say grinning at him.

"Did Sakura find out why you aren't feeling well?" he asks walking by my side.

"Yep, I'm pregnant, go figure," I say as if it was nothing and kept on walking wheres Kiba stops in shock.

"Wait like baby pregnant?" Kiba asks rushing back to my side.

"That would be what pregnant is Kiba," I say sitting down at a table in the bbq restaurant.

"You're pregnant?" I heard a quiet voice ask from behind me.

"Hey Hinata, yep it seems as if I am," I said wishing it was all a bad dream.

"Congratulations!" she cheers quietly.

"Thanks I'm going to need you guys like crazy as the months to pass on by," I say thinking ahead.

"You can count on us!" Kiba cheers stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth. Hinata just nods in agreement.

"I am so glad you guys are stupid like the pink-headed...ugh," I groan still mad.

"That's not very nice, Mai. What happened?" Hinata says in her attempt to scold me.

"She told me I am having triplets then followed that up by asking who the father was then implied it was Kiba," I replied shaking my head.

"Triplets! Mine! They can't be mine right?" he asks scratching his chin.

"Oh my god Kiba! Of course, they aren't yours! Getting pregnant requires sex and we did not, have not, and will not ever have sex!" I snap louder then I meant to.

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell," he says as he continues eating.

"Who's pregnant?" I hear Temari ask walking up with Shikamaru.

"Me, now can we drop it before the whole fucking gang finds out?" I ask banging my head on the table.

"This is so exciting, anything you need Shika and I are here for you! I am so excited to be an aunt!" she yell-whispers.

"Why do I have to be there, that's such a drag," Shikamaru whined before being pushed into the booth by Temari.

"Well, apparently there are three of them in here, want one?" I ask pointing at my stomach.

"Triplets! That is so exciting!" Temari cheers.

"You cannot give away your kids like they are puppies, Mai," Kiba says shaking his head.

"Fucking Sasuke," I groan before starting to eat my food.

The months seemed to fly by for me, Kiba would beg to differ. He and Hinata ended up staying we me after my 5th month because I would continuously call them with cravings, crying or cursing Sasuke.

Going into labor was the worst pain I had ever felt. Thankfully Temari and Hinata were there by my side the whole time to get me through. I thought I was going to have three boys but during delivery, the smallest and last one to come out ended up being a baby girl. Just like Sasuke's dream, we had three kids.

It was decided the moment I knew the oldest and biggest was Itamaru, the second was Shinaru, and the littlest and last was Miakataru.

7 Years Later

I walk with the triplets to the academy before heading to my job in the Hokage's office. Kakashi agreed to let me do secretarial things after having the kids so I wouldn't have to be gone for weeks at a time.

"Get back over here you three!" I snap watching then run inside.

"Mom..." they all whine before coming back.

"Ita, watch out for your brother and sister. Shi, don't get into trouble today, if Shino has to call me I will be taking my missing pay, out of your hide. Mika, take care of your brothers.

"Yes mom!" they all say before kissing my cheeks.

"We love you!" they added running into the academy.

Those three kids were my whole world, they made me feel love at lengths I would never have imagined possible.

**Sasuke's POV**

It had been seven years since I had last stepped foot in the village. Things had progressed so much I felt like a stranger. The first thing I noticed was a familiar chakra, Ayamai was close I could sense her. I was exhausted from my trip back with Naruto but I had to see her, to smell her, to hold her, and tell her I was home for good. I start to follow the signature as it leads to the academy which surprised me. I assumed she became a sense which made me chuckle some but what I saw instead was not expected

"We love you!" I heard as three children ran into the academy. My heart broke, she had kids, she hadn't waited for me. I couldn't blame her but it hurt more then I would admit.**  
**

"Mai! You're going to be late!" I hear what I knew to be Kiba. My Sharingan activated at the thought of her having kids with him. In a flash, I was standing over him, my sword pointing at his neck.

"Sasuke?" I hear Kiba ask from beneath my blade.

"Sasuke?" I hear Mai ask causing me to turn my head my Sharingan and rinnegan altering the color of my eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to Kiba!" I hear her yell before chakra kicking the sword out of my hand.

"How could you Mai?"

"How could I what?" she asks sounding confused.

"How could you go an have kids with mangey mutt?" I growl out.

"Excuse me? I dare you to repeat that Uchiha!" she snaps.

"How could you be such a whore and with this guy?" I snap back.

"Oh, hell fucking no! One you have no fucking right to call me a whore even if I did have sex with Kiba! You have no fucking right to come waltzing back into this village after seven years and expect nothing to change! You certainly have no fucking right to assume anything about me or our children you selfish bastard!" She screams at me her chakra flaring to intimidating levels.

"Our children?" I ask quietly feeling the air escape my lungs.

"That's right you fucking asshole those three kids you assumed were Kiba's are actually yours from the last night I saw you seven years ago. Now get out of my fucking way and my fucking life you narcissistic jackass! You are to never come near me or MY children again!" she screams before running away, Kiba running after her.

I had kids with Mai, I couldn't believe it, but I did believe I just fucked up more than I had ever before.

"You are a fucking moron..." Naruto says shaking his head before walking away.

**Normal POV**

That fucking bastard who the hell does he think he is! Coming back after seven years and assuming shit hasn't changed? He gave me absolutely no reason to wait for him! There is no fucking way I am going to let my kids get to know him after this.

"Mai you need to calm down," I hear Kiba say causing me to glare at him, I knew my chakra was off the charts right now but I was so angry at Sasuke I was seething.

"Mom! Uncle Kiba! Shino-sensi let us out early!" I hear Shinaru cheer.

"Hello my loves," I smile at them all my previous anger going away.

"Will you train with us Mom?" Itamaru asks quietly.

"Of course let's go," I smile walking with my kids to the training grounds.

"Mai," I hear a familiar deep voice call from behind me.

"Go away," I snap not turning around. The kids giving the unknown man a weird look before looking back at me.

"We need to talk Hime," Sasuke says still monotoned.

"No, we don't," I reply as the four people keep following.

"Mai, I'm sorry," I heard Sasuke whisper which caused me to stop.

"The thought of you and him brought out something in me I haven't felt in years. It hurt Hime, physically hurt, I love you him and I want to be apart of their lives if you let me," he ends quietly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mika asks.

"Ya mom who is this random guy?" Shinaru adds.

"You're both idiots," Itamaru sighs.

"Ita!" I snap.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Had to do this right fucking now didn't you Sasuke?"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Ita? As in Itamaru?" I ask thinking back to my reoccurring dream.

"How do you know my brother's name?" I hear another boy yell.

"Yeah, who are you to speak like that to our mom?" I hear the little girl snap.

"I am..."

"Enough!" Mai yells causing all three children to stop.

"Mom, let's go home," I hear Itamaru, suggest as I see Mai is crying but trying to compose herself.

"We will head home and I'll make sure everything makes sense, okay? Sasuke you may follow but if you say one thing I don't approve of you will be removed from my house and you will never come near us again," I hear Mai say and I just nod.

The five of us walk in silence as I stare at the three children next to me. The one she called Ita looks identical to Itachi, the other boy looks just like me with yellow eyes, the little girl was a spitting image of her mom except I see red snake eyes which surprise me.

We stopped in front of a two-story white house with a large yard. The kids run in as I follow Mai in taking our shoes off.

"Sit," she demands, pointing at a chair I listen not wanting to make her mad again.

**Normal POV**

"Now that we are all here, Sasuke, I would like you to meet Itamaru, Shinaru, and Mikataru Uchiha. Kids this is your father Sasuke Uchiha," I finish waiting for the youngest two to freak out. I knew Ita knew the minute he saw Sasuke.

"Father?" Shin and Mika ask confused.

"Took you long enough," Ita sighs.

"It's not possible," Shin scoffs.

"Why do you think that?" I ask looking at my son.

"The Sasuke Uchiha we hear of in school, who helped in the war, is so much cooler than anyone like you mom. I mean you are mom, Sasuke is like a village hero." Shin says, making me smack him upside the head

"Our last name is Uchiha, Sasuke has been the last Uchiha since mom would have been a kid, who did you think was our father?" Itamaru asks his siblings causing me to sigh.

"Ita you are much to smart for my own good, my love," I pulling him into a side hug.

"Maybe you need higher standards mom?" he says shaking his head causing me to chuckle.

"Well, are you going to say anything Sasuke?" I ask looking at the man who is just staring at the four of us.

"I am not sure what to say, Hime, I am still wrapping my head around everything," I hear Sasuke say honestly.

"Mom why is our "father" calling you hime?" Mika asks.

"My dear, that is a long story," I say sighing.

"Why?" she asks confused.

"Itamaru?" Sasuke asks which Ita just nods.

"He looks just like Itachi," Sasuke adds looking at me.

"Yes, he is Itachi reincarnated I'd swear, he is the oldest," I added putting my arm around my son.

"Shinaru?" Sasuke asks.

"That's me!" Shin cheers smiling throwing a peace sign towards Sasuke.

"Are you sure he isn't Naruto's?" Sasuke asks obviously joking.

"I some times wonder," I chuckle.

"Mikataru," Mika said not waiting.

"My mini-me," I smile as my daughter rolls her eyes.

"It's perfect Hime," Sasuke says, his eyes softening looking at the four of us on the couch.

"You do know what that means Sasuke if you want to be a part of our life?" I ask not giving him a second chance to let him in.

"If you allow me to be a part of your family, I will never put you or the children second," he says staring me in the eyes.

"Very well, welcome to the Uchiha family Sasuke, go hug your father," I say urging them to do what they seem to be itching to do since they found out the truth.

"You're gonna teach me how to perfect my sword craft right dad?" Shin asks.

"No he has to teach me Chidori," Ita snaps.

"Ha, you are both stupid, he is going to teach me how to perfect my Sharingan snake eyes!" Mika says proudly.

"I'm sure he can do all three kids, don't overwhelm him too much already," I say smiling at the sight before me.

"It's okay, it's perfect hime, exactly what I dreamt of," Sasuke says eyes glimmering like I hadn't seen in years.

"I am glad you think so Oji, but you have seven years to make up for, and I am expecting at least six more kids," I say winking at him.


End file.
